


Colour Me In

by tiptopevak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Flooof, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/pseuds/tiptopevak
Summary: He kisses his pouty, sleepy lips, and he tastes a spectrum of colours like a spoonful of sugar - red, blue, green, yellow, white.





	

Today, he blinks his eyes open - and the world is bright. A drop of paint in a pail of water. It ripples, right there. In front of him.

In his palms. Alive.

From where he’s snuggled down, everything is warm and clear and tinged this soft rose colour at the edges that reminds him of brushing a fingertip to the curve of Isak’s soft cheek, and whispering, brushing kisses there, “Pink.”

There’s a curling in his toes, in the bottom of his tummy - excitement.

When he rolls over, cuddles up closer to him, and kisses his pouty, sleepy lips, he tastes a spectrum of colours like a spoonful of sugar - red, blue, green, yellow, white.

Bright, bursting colours, like pieces of popcorn popping behind his ribs. They’re going to fill him up, tidal-wave from his lungs to his throat to his teeth, fall from between them sounding like _i love you i love you i love you so much_ with his fingers curling gentle into Isak’s hair and body drawing him closer - _always_ closer.

Isak huffs out a tired whimper, scrunches up his nose. He’s still mostly asleep, and his voice is red-wine; Even coaxes it back out with another kiss, grins into the buttery yellow that spills over them.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” he says, nuzzles their noses together, and Isak’s hand on his cheek, thumb stroking lovingly, is warm and it’s pink and it’s lovely.


End file.
